gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Pay RENT
Let's Pay RENT is the tenth episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on February 25, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Penny, Caro and Charlie in the hospital. Charlie, I can't believe it. Caro, What? That Jade is not pregnant? Charlie, I can't believe that for a minute I thought I will be a father, and I can't believe Jade passed out in a bathroom. Penny, Daily four girls pass out in that bathroom. Charlie, Really? Penny, Yeah. Jade's parents get in the hospital. Charlie, Oh my God, is this a good moment to lie? Caro, I don't think so. Charlie, Thank you. Mr. Weaters, Charlie what happened? Charlie, Mr. Weaters, I have to tell you something, it is really important. Mrs. Weaters, Where is my daughter, I want to see her. Mr. Weaters, Honey take it easy, Charlie will explain us what happened. Charlie, I have to be honest with you, the week you came, we... I took out Jade's virginity. Mr. Weaters, What?! When did that happened? Charlie, You were out, and I'm sorry. Mrs. Weaters, Jade is pregnant? Charlie, Thanks God, she isn't, Caro and Penny gave her a pregnancy test and it was negative, and now that we are here the doctor made some exams and she's not pregnant. Mr. Weaters, It's ok, I knew sooner or later it will happen, and I'm happy it was with you and no another guy. Charlie, Thank you. Penny gets by. Penny, The doctor says you can see her now. Charlie, Ok. Caro, Charlie, I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to see you. Will gets in the Choir Room. Will, Last week of rehearsals, actually last three days of rehearsals. Abi, Yay! Will, Jade, welcome back. Jade, I didn't left a lot of time, it was just the wekend. Charlie gets in the Choir Room. Will, Charlie! I just wanted to tell you congratulations, Valentine's dance was awesome. Charlie, Really? It was horrible to me. Chuck, Really horrible. Luke, Chuck? Chuck, Sorry. Charlotte, Mr. Schue, I know the openning night, but I want to make some extra roles. Will, For what? Charlotte, You know, if someone doesn't feel good or something happens, there will be some other guys to play their roles. Will, That's an awesome idea Charlotte! Luke, It was my idea. Charlotte, What? Luke, Nevermind. Will, So for the ones that doesn't have a role in the play, you're welcome to be the extras. Penny, Awesome! The bell rings. Charlie stops Jade. Charlie, Jade what happen? Jade, I'm sorry, I know it was stupid not to let you see me in the hospital, but is that, I thought it was all my fault, I thought you will break up with me? Charlie, Why? Because there where possibilities of you being pregnant? Jade, Yeah. Charlie, Jade, how many songs telling you I will never let you have I sung to you? Jade, I lost the count. Charlie, And you think all those words were just words? Those words are all my feelings. Jade, Charlie I'm sorry. Charlie, I'm sorry too. Caro and Abi were singing it in the openning night. Abi: '' Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say, “Baby’s so sweet” Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can’t help it baby So be kind And don’t lose your mind Just remember That I’m your baby ''Caro: '' Take me for what I am, Who I was meant to be ''Abi: '' And if you give a damn ''Both': Take me baby or leave me ''Abi: '' Take me baby or leave me ''Caro: '' A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby, let’s have fun! You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, now baby So be mine And don’t waste my time Cryin’, “Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?” ''Abi: '' Take me for what I am ''Caro: '' Who I was meant to be ''Both: And if you give a damn'' ''Caro: '' Take me baby or leave me No way, can I be what I’m not ''Abi: '' But hey, don’t you want your girl hot? ''Caro: '' Don’t fight, don’t lose your head ''Abi: '' ‘Cause every night, who’s in your bed? ''Caro: '' Who, who’s in your bed? ''Abi: '' Kiss, pookie ''Both: That’s it!'' '''''Abi: The straw that breaks my back Both': I quit! ''Caro: '' Unless you take it back ''Both: Women,'' ''Abi: '' What is it about them? ''Both: Can’t live with them or without them!'' Take me for what I am ''Caro: '' Who I was meant to be ''Abi: '' Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn ''Caro: '' And if you give a damn ya better Take me baby or leave me '''''Abi: Oh, take me baby or leave me Both': Take me baby Or leave me Guess I’m leaving I’m gone! Later Penny and Mark were at the Lima Bean. Penny, Mark I know I have apoplogized a lot of times, but I'm sorry for letting you dancing alone. Mark, There's no problem I know the reasons. Penny, Wow, I have the feeling that this will be a really crazy and hard. Mark, Really? Penny, Yeah, I feel we will have a lot of surprises or something. Mark, Like what? Penny, I don't know, but you know I have a little autism and I think it has some influence. ''Mark, ''I think I know one of the surprises. Penny, Really? Mark, Yeah, close your eyes. Mark kisses Penny. Penny, Why did you do that. Mark, I did it because I think I'm in love again. Penny, That's so beautiful. Penny starts crying. Mark, What? Did I do something wrong? Penny, No is that I never thought this moment will come, I never thought someone will say that to me. Mark, Come on, you're really, beautiful, and amazing, in your inside and in your outside. Penny, I think I'm in love too. Mark smiles and kisses Penny again. The next day Dj and Teddy were walking down the hallway when Coach Beiste stops them. Coach Beiste, Hey you pinky guys! Dj, Yes Coach? Coach, Charlotte sent me to tell you that you will share lines in Today 4 U. Teddy, Share lines? Coach, That means you will sing more. Teddy, Cool! Dj, It was my solo! Coach, I'm sorry, but now I have to buy a coffee to Luke. Teddy, Coffee? Coach, I hate those guys. Teddy, Dj, don't be upset, as the song says Today 4 U, tomorrow for me. Dj, It is not the same, in this case it is, today for you, and tomorrow to. Dj walks away. And teddy starts singing. ''Teddy: Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me'' ''Dj: It was my lucky day today on Avenue A When a lady in a limousine drove my way She said "Dahling, be a dear -- Haven't slept in a year I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"'' ''Teddy: "This Akita-Evita just won't shut up I believe if you play non-stop that pup Will breathe its very last high-strung breath I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"'' Dj: '''Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me ''Teddy:' We agreed on a fee A thousand dollar guarantee Tax-free And a bonus if I trim her tree ''Dj: Now who could foretell that it would go so well But sure as I am here That dog is now in doggy hell'' ''Teddy: After an hour -- Evita -- In all her glory'' Dj: '''On the window ledge of that 23rd story Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews ''Teddy: Today for you'' ''Dj:' Tomorrow for me ''Teddy: Today for you'' Dj: '''Tomorrow for me ''Dj: Sing it!'' ''Both:' Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me Today for you Tomorrow for me The song ends with them getting in the Choir Room sharing a kiss. The bell rings and the kids start getting in the Choir Room. Ashton, Everybody ws staring at you like weirds. Caro, Singing a gay song at the half of the hallway is not normal. Will gets in. Will, Charlie, Jade take it from the top. Jade, What? Will, Emma told me you have to practice a little more Another Day. Jade, I don't feel well for practicing. Will, Hit It! ''Charlie: Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl -- hey The door is that way You better go you know The fire's out anyway'' I should tell you, I should tell you I should tell you, I should -- no! ''Jade: The heart may freeze Or it can burn The pain will ease If I can learn There is no future There is no past I live this moment as my last'' ''Both: There's only us There's only this Forget regret Or life is yours to miss No other road No other way No day but today'' Both: '''Another time -- another place The words would only rhyme We'd be in outer space It'd be another song We'd sing another way You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day Another day ''Jade: There's only yes Only tonight We must let go To know what's right No other course No other way No day but today'' ''Jade and New Directions:' I can't control My destiny I trust my soul My only goal is just To be ''Charlie: Control your temper She doesn't see Who says that there's a soul? Just let me be...'' ''New Directions: No day but today No day but today No day but today No day but today No day but today'' ''Charlie: Take your powder Take your candle Take your brown eyes Your pretty smile Your silhouette'' ''Jade and Charlie with New Directions: Another time, another place Another rhyme, a warm embrace Another dance, another way Another chance, another day'' It ends with Jade and Charlie almost kissing, but Charlie leaves the Choir Room. Chuck, You all have to admit it, it was powerful and amazing. Dj, Yes it was. Later Jade was with her head inside her locker and Charlie gets by. Charlie, Jade? Jade hits her head with the locker. Jade, Oh my God! Charlie, Are you ok? Jade, Yes. Both, I'm sorry. They share a hug. Jade, I was so stupid. Charlie, So did I. You know what? Jade, What? Charlie, Follow me. Jade, Ok. Charlie takes Jade to the auditorium. Charlie, I know I've sung many love songs to you, but now I want to express what I want for our lifes. Jade, What? Charlie, This song will explain more what I feel. ''New Directions Girls: Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me'' Charlie: '''I wasn't jealous before we met Now every man that I see is a potential threat And I'm possessive, it isn't nice You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice But now it isn't true Now everything is new And all I've learned Has overturned I beg of you ''Jade:' Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me It was like shooting a sitting duck A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck I still don't know what you've done with me A grown-up woman should never fall so easily I feel a kind of fear When I don't have you near Unsatisfied I skip my pride I beg you dear ''Charlie: Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me'' ND Boys: '''Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me ''Jade:' I've had a few little love affairs They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce ''Charlie: I used to think that was sensible It makes the truth even more incomprehensible'' Jade: ''Cause everything is new And everything is you And all I've learned Has overturned What can I do?'' ''Charlie with ND Boys:' Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me Jade with ND Girls: '''Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me ''New Directions: Lay all your love on me'' The song ends with Charlie and Jade kissing. Charlie, I love you, and that will never change. Jade, Thank you, you're the best thing in my life. They kiss again. The openning night came and the kids were getting ready backstage. Abi, Where is my bra? Caro, You have it in your hand. Abi, Thank you. Charlotte, Guys, guys I just wanted to say, you will kill them. Luke, In the good way. Charlotte, You're the best RENT cast I've ever seen. Luke, And the only one. Charlotte, Shut Up! Charlie, Charlotte, everything we have done is because of you. Luke, And me. Jade, And you deserve this. They give flowers to Charlotte. Charlotte, Oh my God, they're beautiful. Luke, What about me? Chuck, You suck dude. Everyone stay silence for a while. Chuck, We're kidding we have flowers for you too. Luke, Yay. Abi, Just one thing, we want your blonde hair back. Mike gets by. Guys, You just have five more minutes. Rachel, I remember when they told us that when we did West Side Story. Mike, We don't have time for memories. Rachel, Thank you. Acoustic Rush get in. Darren, Good luck guys. Charlie, Thank you, and the same to you. Darren, Thanks. Rose, I'm really nervous. Lily, We are all nervous. Rose, Please shut up. Ashton, One more minute. Jade, Good luck. Charlie, You'll be there so I don't need it. They kiss. Rachel, Thirty seconds. Abi, I lost my bra again. Caro, It stills in your hand. Luke, Twenty seconds. All stare at the courtain.'' Charlotte, Ten seconds. Charlie, Yes! Mark, ''No please no, Not tonight please no, Mister -- can't you go --, Not tonight -- can't have a scene. Charlie, What? Mark, Go, please go; You -- Hello, sir -- I said, "No", Important customer. Daniel, What am I -- just a blur? Mark, You sit all night -- you never buy! Daniel, That's a lie -- that's a lie, I had a tea the other day. Mark, You couldn't pay. Daniel, Oh yeah. Teddy, Benjamin Coffin III -- here? Mark, Oh no! All, Wine and beer! Abi, The enemy of Avenue A, We'll stay (They sit) Mark, Oy vey! Teddy, What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe? Chuck, I would like to propose a toast, To Maureen's noble try, It went well. Abi, Go to hell. Chuck, Was the yuppie scum stomped, Not counting the homeless, How many tickets weren't comped. Charlie, Why did Muffy--'' Chuck, ''Alison. Charlie, Miss the show? Chuck, There was a death in the family If you must know. ''Dj: '' Who died? 'Chuck: ' Our Akita 'Chuck, Daniel, Dj and Teddy: ' Evita 'Chuck: ' They make fun -- yet I'm the one Attempting to do some good Or do you really want a neighborhood Where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia's A fallacy in your head This is Calcutta Bohemia is dead (The BOHEMIANS immediately begin to enact a mock funeral, with MARK delivering the "eulogy.") 'Daniel: ' Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes 'Teddy and Charlie: ' Dies irae -- dies illa Kyrie eleison Yitgadal v' yitkadash, etc. 'Daniel: ' Here she lies No one knew her worth The late great daughter of mother earth On this night when we celebrate the birth In that little town of Bethlehem We raise our glass -- you bet your ass to -- (Abi flashes hers.) La vie Boheme 'All: ' La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme 'Daniel: ' To days of inspiration Playing hookie, making something out of nothing The need to express -- To communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane Going mad To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad '''All: La vie Boheme La vie Boheme (Caro enters.) Austynn: Ahhemm Abi: Hey Mister -- she's my sister Mark: ''' So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter And one pasta with meatless balls '''Conner: Ugh Teddy: ' It tastes the same '''Jade: ' If you close your eyes 'Mark: ' And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here? '''All: Wine and beer! Jade and Dj: ' To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou '''Abi and Teddy: ' Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion Creation, vacation 'Abi and Teddy: ' Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new 'Teddy: ' To Sontag 'Dj: ' To Sondheim 'Teddy and Charlie: ' Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage 'Teddy: ' Lenny Bruce 'Charlie: ' Langston Hughes 'Abi: ' To the stage 'Lily: ' To Uta 'Marla: ' To Buddha 'Thea: ' Pablo Neruda, too 'Daniel and Jade: ' Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow To blow off Auntie Em 'All: ' La vie Boheme (JOANNE returns.) 'Abi: ' And wipe the speakers off before you pack 'Caro: ' Yes, Maureen 'Caro: ' Well -- hurry back (MAUREEN and JOANNE kiss.) 'Conner: ' Sisters? 'Abi: ' We're close (ANGEL jumps on top of COLLINS, who's on the table. They kiss.) '''Dj, Teddy, Abi, Daniel and Conner: Brothers! All: ''' To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel -- The Sex Pistols, 8BC, To no shame -- never playing the Fame Game '''ALL La vie Boheme Teddy: ' In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred. '''Charlie: ' Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. (ROGER picks up an electric guitar and starts to tune it.) 'Daniel: ' Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, Will sing native american tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, While accompanying herself on the electric cello -- Which she has never studied. 'Jade: ' Excuse me -- did I do something wrong? I get invited -- then ignored -- all night long 'Charlie: ' I've been trying -- I'm not lying No one's perfect. I've got baggage 'Jade: ' Life's too short, babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine 'Charlie: ' I should tell, you -- 'Jade: ' I've got baggage too 'Charlie: ' I should tell you -- 'Jade: ' I got baggage, too '''Charlie: I should tell you -- Charlie and Jade: Baggage - wine -- All: And beer! All the audience was really excited by their performance. The courtain closes. Luke, Caro you can stand up now. Caro, I can't. Abi, Come on! Caro, I think I broke my leg. Will, Caro what happened? Caro, I don't know, it hurts. Charlotte, Penny! Penny, Yes? Charlotte, You're our new Joanne. Penny, Oh my God really? Luke, Yes. Penny, But I won't kiss Abi right? Abi, What?! I kiss really good. Charlotte, That's discusting, Penny go and put on Caro's clothes. Penny, Ok. Luke, Which scene is next? Ashton, The big bed scene. Charlotte, Guys hurry up! Jade, This scene is your last scene. Dj, Yes, I hate that, I hate that my character dies. Jade, Dj, you're white. Dj, I feel a little bit bad, but it's ok. ''Come on let's go to bed. The courtain opens and the kids were all in different beds, when they take out the blanket Teddy feels that Dj is cold. It was time of Dj to sing. Teddy, Dj hurry up. Dj doesn't move. Teddy, Dj? Dj? Dj was totally freeze. Teddy, Guys Dj died. Charlotte, Close the courtain, now! The kids get by the bed were Teddy and Dj were and Dj was freeze.'' Abi, Holly crap! Charlotte, Call the 911. Luke, Got it! The audience was in shock because the kids closed the courtain. Teddy, Dj, please don't die! The boys carry him to the exit.'' Charlotte, Guys I know is not time for it, but it is time for it, the show most go on. Charlie, Let's jump all this scenes and do the Finale B number. Charlotte, Charlie, you know it is openning night right? Charlie, I don't care! We have to go with Dj. Charlotte, Charlie? Charlie, Sorry, is that I don't know what to do in this situations. Charlotte, Let's act and don't sing, like that we will have more time. Charlie, Deal. After all the act two the kids moved on with the show and they just sing some parts of the songs. Luke, ''Alright the last number comes in sixty! Abi, Minutes? Charlie, Ready? Jade, Yes, Conner did a good job as Collins. Charlie, Yes, I'm nervous I feel like people doesn't like it. Jade, Don't worry. Luke, Go out guys! ''Daniel: '' There is no future - There is no past '''''Charlie: Thank God This moment's not the last Jade and Charlie: '' There's only us There's only this Forget regret Or life is yours to miss ''All: '' No other road no other way No day but today ''Jade with Girls: I can't control My destiny I trust my soul My only goal Is just to be Charlie with Boys: Will I lose my dignity Will someone care Will I wake tomorrow From this nightmare Jade with Girls: Without you The hand gropes The ear hears The pulse beats Life goes on But I'm gone 'Cause I die Without you I die without you I die without you No day but today I die without you Charlie with Boys: There's only now There's only here Give in to love Or live in fear No other path No other way No day but today No day but today No day but today No day but today All: No day but today The audience enjoyed the performance and the kids were all together in the stage. Songs Take Me Or Leave Me from RENT: Sung by Abi and Caro. Today 4 U from RENT: Sung by Dj and Teddy. Another Day from RENT: Sung by Jade and Charlie with New Directions. Lay All Your Love On Me from Mamma Mia!: Sung by Charlie and Jade with New Directions. La Vie Bohéme from RENT: Sung by Abi, Caro, Jade, Daniel, Dj and New Directions and Acoustic Rush. Finale B from RENT: Sung by Jade, Charlie and Daniel with New Directions. Trivia Caro and Abi just sung Maureen's mpart of the song. Mark gave Penny her first kiss. This is the secong time Take Me Or Leave Is Performed. And both times Caro has been part of it. The Finale song was cut from the episode. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Theunitedstateofme as Theadora Thea Mapp Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Dot Jones as Coach Beiste Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Two